The Pack Chronicles Book 1: Omega
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: In Meteor Heights, the supernatural world wasn't present. Until Samuel Miller came to town. After biting his first Pack member after becoming Alpha, he expects to throw the city into chaos. But this new wolf won't have his town destroyed. The fight to save the city has begun...
1. The Bite

_**A/N: This is my first real attempt at Teen-Wolf based fanfiction. All characters are OC, but reflect traits of Teen Wolf characters. Events happen similarly to the original Teen Wolf show for bits and pieces of the story while otherwise being different. Also, a different, bigger location than the show. Sorry to keep you, please enjoy, and drop a review of how you think I did.**  
><em>

_**Prologue**_

_**The Bite**_

_**Meteor Heights, California, June 15**__**th**__**, 2014…**_

Seventeen year old Nick Negron ran a hand through his jet black hair as the water from the shower beat down on his body. He sighed, releasing half of a yawn and stretched his lean body, reaching his hands into his hair. Rinsing off the last of the shampoo, Nick reached out and turned the handle to turn the shower off. Opening the door to the shower, he grabbed the nearby towel and began drying himself off.

Minutes later, he walked into the kitchen of his family's house, now dressed in a dark blue _Doctor Who_ graphic tee and a pair of denim cargo jeans. His mother, Carly, had already left for work at the police station, being the sheriff of their city, Meteor Heights. He opened a box of _Honey Bunches of Oats_ and, pouring himself a bowl, sat down at the table and turned the news on. As the screen lit up, Nick could see that the television was already set to channel 15, the channel that hosted _Meteor News Network_, the news network that covered every borough of Meteor Heights, also including the outlying surroundings that made up Meteor County. On the screen, there was a reporter standing with a bigger guy dressed in hunting fatigues who had a pretty freaked out look on his face.

_"Mr. Johansen, what did you see last night as you were camping in the Meteor Heights Preserve?"_ Asked the reporter.

_"Well, I don't really know for sure. It was pretty dark, you understand, being in the denser part of the forest. What I do know is that it was huge, much bigger than a dog, and it had searing red eyes that just seemed to glow. From what I could make out from its shape, it looked a lot like a wolf. But that's crazy, right? Wolves haven't been in this part of California for years. It moved so fast I couldn't keep up with it so I just went back into my tent and stayed there._

_ "Then, come the morning I went out looking for tracks, and found them. I followed the tracks up to a half-eaten deer carcass a bit less than a mile away. That was when I called the wildlife department and from there this all happened. I just want to go home and relax where no giant wolf-thing is going to terrorize me."_ Said the witness, his whole body shaking in fear.

Nick drummed the tabletop. _That's the fifth wolf sighting this month. I'm starting to wonder if there really are wolves now back in California. Maybe I'll go to the preserve tonight and see if I can't see this thing myself._ He thought, getting up to grab his backpack for the last day of school, his first class starting in just under an hour.

_**Meteor Heights High School, an Hour Later…**_

Nick took his seat next to a girl his age with long dark brown, almost black hair and dark green eyes behind a pair of stylish glasses. He leaned close and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, sexy."

Seventeen year old Melissa Montero smiled as she turned towards Nick. "Hey, yourself, handsome. Did you hear about that guy on the news this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I wanna go out to the preserve tonight, maybe drag Elliot along. I know you wouldn't want to come along, you get scared out in the preserve after dark." He stuck his tongue out at her, warranting her to give him the _are-you-serious_ look.

"Oh, no. I'm coming too. Someone has to keep you two troublemakers out of trouble." She smirked. "I remember what you did on Halloween last year to Coach."

Nick put his hands up in defense. "That was _not_ my idea. That was all Elliot's, I just supplied the string to trigger it. But, come on, everyone is still talking about when he opened the door and everything on the wall just fell off at once. Elliot sure did though, since he got the full punishment."

"And I still find it hard to believe that you got nothing." Said Elliot Tate, entering the classroom and sitting on the other side of Nick. "But that was great, and even Coach said it was a great prank. So, lovebirds, how are you guys on this glorious day, the last Friday, and day in general of our junior year in high school?"

"We're good. So, tonight instead of partying wanna come out to the preserve and try to see that huge wolf thing?" Nick asked his best friend.

"Really? You two are going after that thing?" Melissa and Nick both nodded, making Elliot sigh. "Well, count me in. But, I'm bringing my uncle's pistol. Just in case."

"Fine. I was bringing mom's spare anyway. You got anything to bring with you, Mels?"

Melissa looked thoughtful. "I'll think of something. So, when do you want to meet up for this excursion?" _I just hope that whatever is in those woods isn't what I think it is. Mom didn't train me how to hunt _them_ since there weren't any to worry about. Dad might know something if I ask though._

It was Nick's turn to look thoughtful. "How about eight? That should be good and my mom is pulling a late shift so she won't be back home until at least midnight, so she can't ask me where I'm going."

"That works for me. My dad is doing an overnight at the hospital tonight. So, we'll meet up at the preserve at eight tonight. Hold on, where's Coach? He's usually here by now." The three friends exchanged a look before looking at the teacher's desk, where the man was indeed nowhere to be seen.

Then, all of a sudden, Coach Martin Jax burst into the room and ran to his desk, huffing in an attempt to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late, guys. My car decided to stop halfway here and I didn't want to call a tow truck so I just ran all the way here from the highway. Not my smartest idea, but still not my worst." He paused to survey the room, making sure the students were all listening to him. But there's always one kid. "Johnson! Shut the hell up and take your damn book out for class."

The kid, Kyle Johnson, flipped him the bird, laughing as he usually did. "Love you, Coach."

"Go to hell, Johnson. God, I can't wait until next year for you to graduate and I never have to see your face again. Anyway, onto today's subject: Pompeii…" And thus school had officially begun for the last day of the school year for the three juniors. Before class was over, there had been _Grimm_ reference and even a comparison to the recently released movie that every student at the high school had gone to see.

_**Meanwhile, Meteor Heights Preserve, Old Miller House…**_

The old, decrepit shell of a house sat as a testament to the supposedly long-gone Miller family, one of the few families that originally settled in the area and stayed around instead of moving. Around ten years before, the whole family had a disaster strike the house, killing all but a few of the younger members. Those survivors had then moved away and hadn't been heard from since. A figure, however, moved about the shadows in the ghost of what used to be a quiet family home.

Standing at about six-foot-three with broad, muscular shoulders, the man sniffed his way through the home, obviously looking for something he knew should still be in the house. The man knew his younger brother would eventually come back home, especially after he found their sister's dead body at her house in Kentucky. Young Zeke Miller would come running back to his ancestral home as he felt the tug of his older brother, the now Alpha werewolf Samuel. Zeke would realize that Samuel had killed Serena and would most likely be vying for revenge, even knowing he was no match for Samuel, being only a Beta, and an Omega at that.

Sam finally sniffed out what he was after, a small box about the size of a box of cereal. Opening it, he found the item in question he was looking for: a small but thick moleskine journal, along with a few vials of a bluish-purple liquid and one of a golden yellow liquid Samuel did not recognize. Opening the journal, his mouth twisted into a feral grin, his fangs baring themselves. "Soon, I will have all that I need to become the most powerful Alpha alive." He cackled before his face twisted even more into what could only be defined as wolfish. Lifting his face up towards the morning sky, he let loose a howl louder than any a hunter had ever heard before.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Twenty-three year old Zeke Miller heard the howl before he began experiencing a ferocious headache. Even being an Omega, a Wolf without a Pack, Zeke still heard and felt his brother's pull. He had reached the old house before him, and most likely had found the first of their mothers' ten journal collection of the supernatural. He was running out of time but, not being even a True Alpha who hadn't come into his powers as of yet, he was mostly powerless to stop Samuel as he began collecting a Pack. Zeke just hoped he could reach Meteor Heights in time before the new Pack began tearing up the town.

Putting his foot all the way on the gas, Zeke's turbocharged Dodge Challenger roared down the deserted highway, making the shortest trip home possible.

_**Back at the School…**_

Nick felt an odd sensation run through his body as he heard, faintly but clearly in his mind, what sounded like a wolf howling. Suddenly, his hands went to his forehead as a splitting headache began forming. Asking to be excused from class, he rushed out towards the bathroom where he stood over the sink, cold water pouring from the faucet. Nick splashed himself with the water, not sure what else he could do for the headache. Then, as quickly as the pain had descended upon him, it stopped.

Nick looked into the mirror and his eyes widened as he backed away. Everything was normal about his reflection. That is, everything but his eyes. Normally a light chocolate brown, they were now glowing a striking yellow-gold before flickering to a fierce crimson red and back to the yellow. Nick blinked and his eyes retained their natural brown color. _What the fuck was that?_ He asked himself, taking a deep breath and, putting it out of his thoughts for the moment, made his way back to class.

_**Later, High School Parking Lot…**_

"Are you sure you're okay, hon?" Melissa asked Nick as the trio left the school building for their cars.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was only a little headache. Just in case, I'll take a couple aspirin when I get home. So, I'll see you two tonight at the preserve?" Nodding, the three separated to their own vehicles; Melissa to her dark green Chevrolet Trailblazer, Elliot to his dark red Mitsubishi Galant and Nick to his purple, borderline black Scion FR-S. Starting the engine, Nick made for his house. _I really wish I knew what that was all about earlier. Maybe I should have told Mels or Elliot about it._

As he arrived home, Nick decided to call Melissa. After a few rings, the receiver picked up. _"Hey, Nick. Everything alright?"_ She asked over the phone.

"I'm not entirely sure. Remember earlier when I left to go to the bathroom because of that random headache? Well, something happened to cause it, and then something else happened when I was in the bathroom." Nick replied.

_"Oh no,"_ Nick could hear the worry in her voice. _"What happened?"_

"Well, right before I left class, I could swear I heard a faint noise that, oddly, sounded like a wolf howling. Right after that was when the headache started. When I went to the bathroom, I started splashing water on my face to try to help the headache go away. Suddenly, and definitely not because of the water, my headache was gone. Then, as I looked into the mirror, my eyes were glowing! First gold, then red and back to gold. When I blinked after noticing that, my eyes were normal. Since then, nothing unusual has happened so maybe it was just my head playing tricks on me, right?"

_"Yeah, that's probably it. Just relax and I'll see you tonight, alright? Love you."_

"Love you too, Melissa. See you then." He said and hung up.

_**Melissa's House…**_

Melissa was biting her thumbnail, nervous about what Nick had just told her. She had to ask her father about it, him being the only parent she still had after her mothers' tragic accident while the family had been on vacation. Entering her fathers' study, she knocked on the already open door. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Javier Montero turned to face his daughter. "Of course, honey. What's wrong?"

"It's about Nick… He had a migraine show up out of nowhere and he rushed out of class to the bathroom. He said it was nothing at the time, but he just called me and explained what really happened," Melissa explained to the Hunter what her boyfriend said had happened, almost going into tears by the end of the story. "Please, dad, tell me he isn't one of _them_," She said, her voice full of venom. "I love him too much."

Javier thought about what had been described to him. "He can't be one of them, dear. You two have gone out on full moons before. If he hadn't changed then he wouldn't be one. Not to mention, his family is completely human, I did a check when you both started dating. Not that every one of _them_ is bad, but out of concern. You said his eyes flashed from gold to red?" Melissa nodded. "That's very strange. Not being a werewolf, Nick's eyes shouldn't be any of the three, but shifting between those two while still human is practically unheard of. And he heard the howl from this morning?" Melissa nodded, her eyes full of confusion as was her expression. "The parabolic dish picked it up earlier. I suspect the howl was from an Alpha, being so loud because the dish said it came from the Miller house up in the deep woods of the preserve. Most likely, one of the Millers came back from their exodus.

"I do however have a theory about what's happening with Nick. I've heard about people that are human but have potential to become a werewolf. Some say this is how Alphas determine candidates for the Bite. The stories say these people can hear an Alpha's call, and sometimes even exhibit signs of the change. If these individuals are then bitten, they are known to be able to control themselves almost, if not fully, while in their transformed state. If they are able to make the change on their own accord, then they are known to be protectors of the innocent. Either way, we Hunters tend to kill them as is our job of making sure the innocent population stays away from things they can't control. That's why I've told you about Raven House's supernatural wing, where we put all the dangers to the psychologically sane." He noticed the look of sadness and distress on his daughters' face and sighed.

"Melissa, I know how deeply you and Nick care for each other. If, somehow, he gets bitten or he winds up turning on his own, no matter what, I promise to not kill him unless he gives me no other choice. There's only one thing that bothers me, however," Melissa looked at her father and hugged him in thanks as he continued. "His eyes went from Beta gold to Alpha red. You remember the three colors and what they mean for a werewolf's status, correct?" When Melissa nodded again, he finished. "What do they mean?"

Melissa took a breath. "Beta and Omega werewolves have two different distinguishing eye colors. The yellow or gold means they were turned regularly, the Ice blue color means that after they turned, they killed someone precious to them. Red is the only color only associated with… Alphas…" Her eyes widened in realization. "And it represents their superiority to the rest of the Pack. But, if Nick's eyes changed from gold to red, then doesn't that mean that Nick would be considered a potential True Alpha? And could then not be forced to kill whoever this Alpha in town is?" Javier nodded, smiling at his daughters' knowledge retention. "There may be a hitch in waiting to see if he just comes into his powers, though, and I'm going with him anyway. Nick wants to go looking for whatever is scaring the local hunters away from the preserve tonight.

I, he and Elliot are all going, all bringing protection. Nick and Elliot are bringing along their family's Beretta pistols, and I was thinking about bringing the crossbow. Can I have magazines for the pistols so if we do find the Alpha we can do some actual damage?"

Javier shook his head at his daughters' plans. "Teenagers. Yeah, I'll give you a few for the boys. Just watch out for Nick. He's a good kid, and I don't want him to become a monster. I know how devastating that would be to you." Nodding, Melissa was handed the pistol clips and went back to her room to prepare for the night.

_**Later That Night, Meteor Heights Biological Preserve and State Park…**_

Nick pulled his Scion into the next space behind his friends' cars. Getting out, he checked for the sixth time that his moms' spare pistol was loaded and ready, the safety being on for the moment of course. Walking up to the entrance fence, he found Melissa handing Elliot a pistol magazine and was holding another out towards him.

"My father told me to bring these, just in case. The bullets have silver-tipped hollow points filled with concentrated monkshood, otherwise known as asphodel or-"

"Wolfsbane?" Nick finished. "What are we looking to protect ourselves from? Werewolves?" He arched his eyebrow but took the clip, substituting it for the one already inside the pistol.

"You never know what's out there, Nick. And, the reports say man-sized or bigger wolf, so I'd rather not take chances." Elliot said, usually the ultimate skeptic about the supernatural.

"True enough. Alright then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Nodding, the trio made their way deeper into the forested area.

Before too long, they came upon what they all knew were the ruins of the Miller House, said to be home to a bunch of cannibalistic psychopaths. The teens knew better, for they had met the Miller siblings that had survived the freak accident that had led to their house collapsing, Samuel, Zeke and Serena. They had been volunteers for just about every charity in town until they had also left town. "Man, this place looks like shit. Even with the rumors of them being psychos you would think a family as old as the Millers' would be part of the historical society and the house fixed up." Nick stated quietly.

A twig snapped loudly to the teen's right, and all three of them had their weapons drawn in that direction, turning to make sure there was nothing around them. Nick led the trio in the direction of the noise slowly, as to try to see whatever had made the noise in the first place before it was either spooked or decided to hide from them.

Nick stopped not too long after they had started moving. He motioned at the ground, where the twig they had heard lay broken in several pieces, a large animal track present as well. He pulled out his mini flashlight and saw that the tracks were definitely not that of a man, the toes spaced out further than a human's with sharp points that seemed to resemble claws. Getting back up, Nick flicked the safety on his pistol off and began following the tracks south, the direction the creature was moving. Soon, Nick noticed that the tracks curved in their travels, somewhat circling the Miller House.

Another noise sounded, this time coming from what seemed like three different directions. "I think we should fan out, see if we can't catch this thing by having a wider search radius."

"Stop fucking quoting shit from _Destination Truth_, you're actually starting to freak me out a bit." Elliot said, moving in one direction.

Melissa pouted as she looked at Nick, worry evident in her eyes. Nick moved closer and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "It'll be fine, baby. If anything comes at me, I'll get it before it's close enough to get me. If none of us find anything in a half hour, we regroup back at the White Oak, alright?" Nodding, Melissa kissed him back.

"For luck." She smiled and moved in another direction, leaving Nick to travel alone, moving towards the deepest part of the forest in the northern woods.

The first ten or fifteen minutes went by without incident. Nick took out his phone and put the volume low enough where he would hear it but not alert anything to his presence. "Anybody got anything yet?" He asked over the walkie-talkie app all three of them had.

Elliot was first to report. "Other than an owl, nada. What about you, Mels?"

"I have more tracks but they look more like deer. Thinking of seeing if whatever we're looking for is possibly out to hunt… Hold on, I have more of the big tracks, they're definitely headed north from me... Nick, be careful, I think it may be coming towards you. Do you have anything where you are yet, Nick?"

"No, nothing…" He stopped, hearing soft footsteps somewhere behind him, followed by a growl. "I have growling. I think you were right, Melissa. Both of you start coming towards me, I'm going to see if I can't get this thing. Radio silence." He turned the phone off and rotated on the spot, looking around in the deep shadows of the woods around him.

At first he wasn't getting anything, but then he saw the eyes, glowing with the natural reaction of eyeshine. But, they didn't glow green like most nocturnal creatures, but with a fiery red that unnerved Nick. Nick took a step back as he recognized the red from his own eyes earlier that day. He raised the gun towards the creature and made sure it stayed in his sights. The creature, testing Nick, growled even louder than before and moved to the left, almost too fast for Nick to keep up due to its almost supernatural speed.

With a loud half bark half snarl, the creature wound back on its hind legs and jumped straight at Nick. Nick ran backwards several steps before firing upon the creature. The first shot just missed the hulking figures' shoulder as it came towards him. Firing off two more shots, Nick nicked the unknown in the chest, but it didn't stop as it got close enough to bite Nick's left arm, the arm he held the flashlight in. Screaming at the incredible pain shooting up his arm, Nick managed to get another shot off, this one getting whatever it was in the right forearm, making it yelp. As it let go of Nick's arm, the creature ran off as Nick descended into the darkness of unconsciousness.

_**With Melissa and Elliot…**_

Melissa and Elliot, hearing the first shot, had begun making their way towards the sound. Then, hearing Nick fire off two more shots, Melissa had basically zoomed past Elliot trying to hurry to her boyfriend. They arrived as whatever it was bit Nick and they saw him fight it off and ran to him as he collapsed. Melissa saw the bite mark on his arm and starting crying, picking Nick's head up. "Nick, wake up! Please, baby, wake up! Are you alright?!"

Groaning, Nick's eyes opened, flashing ever so slightly yellow before going back to his normal brown. "Yeah, I'm alright. My arm hurts likes a bitch though. Motherfucker bit me," He lifted his arm, wincing. "But it's not bleeding. Odd. I think we should get home, but I need a rabies shot first, just in case whatever that thing was had something." Nodding, Melissa motioned for Elliot to pick Nick up, being a bull. Effortlessly, Nick went into the back of Melissa's truck and Elliot got into his car, the trio leaving for the hospital.

In the woods, a reverted Samuel touched the bullet wound in his arm from one of the three Wolfsbane-laced silver bullet and winced at the pain. He saw the blue veins that meant the poison was in his system and hurried back to the old house, needing to grab one of the vials left with his mother's journal.

_**Meteor Heights County Memorial Hospital, Twenty Minutes Later…**_

Elliot carried Nick into the emergency room and saw his dad. "Dad, we need a bed for Nick. And a rabies shot. We went out for a Friday night party in the woods and something bit him. I think it's that wolf thing people have been seeing. He's also in a lot of pain, so he needs a sedative so he can sleep." Nodding, the even bigger man took Nick from Elliot's arms.

Randall Tate spoke with a deep, almost booming voice. "He'll be fine, El, I take it you both came here with Melissa also?" Elliot nodded. "Did you guys take two cars or all three of them?" Elliot held up three fingers. "Then I suggest you and Melissa go grab whoever's car is left out by the woods and come back." That was the great thing Elliot loved about his dad being the head nurse, an emergency like this was always taken care of first.

"Thanks, dad. We'll be back soon. I think Melissa's just calling her dad letting him know what's going on." Nodding, Randall took Nick away and Elliot left the hospital to go get Nick's car, seeing Melissa crying while talking on the phone.

"He's been bitten, papa… Yeah, we're at the hospital right now but me and Elliot are going to have to go get Nick's car from the preserve… Yeah, Nick shot it a few times, I saw three slight blood trails, but I don't think it's just gonna die so easily… Yeah, I'm going to stay the night here with him, he needs me… I hope so too, dad. I'll see you tomorrow… Alright, love you too, bye." Melissa hung up, her words having been choked up several times with sobs as she saw Elliot walk up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? Mel, he's gonna be fine, we both know that. Nick's a fighter, and God be damned if he doesn't survive as animal attack like that."

Smiling at her friend's words, Melissa nodded. "I know. Thanks, Elliot. Now, let's go get Nick's car. If that's not here when he wakes up, he'll flip. We both know that car is like his baby."_ I just hope he'll be okay, being bitten. I hope dad was right about people like him. Because when he turns on the next full moon, he's gonna need all the control he can get._ With that, the two friends made their way to Melissa's truck.

_**City Limits…**_

Zeke Miller pulled over and looked at the many lights of the multi-borough city. "I'll find you, Sam, and I'll stop you. Before you destroy this town." Putting the Challenger back into drive, he sped down the winding turns of Mateo Canyon, the city of Meteor Heights speeding toward his car quickly.

_**The Hospital, the Next Day…**_

Nick woke up feeling a little off. Looking around, he found that he was lying in a hospital bed, obviously because of the animal that had attacked him the night before. He saw Elliot standing by the door, looking out into the hallway and, feeling a weight on the bed next to him, he turned and saw Melissa sleeping soundly. Remembering that he had been bitten, he lifted his arm and looked at the mark only to find a faint scar left, not even a scab.

Elliot turned and saw Nick was awake. Coming over, he spoke quietly as to not wake Melissa. "Yeah, I noticed that, too. Melissa said it would do that, but she wouldn't tell me how she knew. She cried herself to sleep last night, saying it was her fault for letting us go through with the idea of going after that thing, whether it was a werewolf, a normal wolf, whatever. I just stayed by the door and gave my dad updates every while."

Nick nodded, lightly squeezing the hand of Melissa's he could reach without disturbing her. He looked at Elliot. "What did you tell my mom about us being out? And where are the weapons?"

"I told her that we went out and you got into a fight which resulted in you getting bitten," Nick looked at him with a deadpan expression. "I know, it's not the best excuse but it worked. She just told me to make sure you get home safe. And the weapons are in my trunk. So, everything is taken care of. Now, get some rest and wear the drugs off. You can't leave the hospital still drugged. My dad should be around in a bit with the discharge papers and after you wake up again we'll all get out of here, alright?" Nodding, Nick turned toward Melissa and closed his eyes.


	2. Pack Physics

_**Chapter One**_

_**Pack Physics**_

_**Meteor Heights Preserve, Same Day…**_

Samuel Miller winced as he got up from the mattress he had put in the basement of the old Miller house, the slowly-healing hole from the bullet wounds still causing a dull aching pain. "I can't believe that brat got three shots on me, but how did he figure out the Werewolf and Wolfsbane connection? He had to have outside help. That girl carried a crossbow, a pretty odd weapon for a teenager nowadays. She must be a Hunter. The other two probably have no clue, either," His lips curled into a malicious sneer. "I wonder how she'll react when I turn her friend against her and make him kill her on the full moon? Sounds like a fun time to me." He began laughing maniacally, causing wildlife in the proximity of the house to be scared and ran away.

_**Santos Bed and Breakfast, Eastern Meteor Heights…**_

Zeke Miller woke up feeling a faint pull, but not from his older brother, since he doubted he would be in the direction of the hospital. Not to mention the familial ties between him and Samuel showed that he was still by the old house in the preserve. "Who is that? Oh, Sam, for fuck's sake you better not have turned someone already! But… If this was his Bite victim, I wouldn't feel the pull because he's not an Alpha… This wolf… feels like family… but how?" Curious, Zeke got up, dressed and left in the direction this new pull was bringing him.

_**Hospital, Thirty Minutes Later…**_

Nike woke up hearing Melissa and someone unknown yelling. "No way, buddy! We know _exactly_ who the fuck you are and there's no way I'd let you in to see him! For all I know, _you're_ the Alpha that bit him!" _Man, she is pissed!_ Nick thought as the other person let out what sounded like a growl.

"Does it _look_ like I'm a goddamn Alpha?! I just want to take a look at him. You Hunters don't understand the ties between family-born werewolves. We can sense our family members as long as they can turn, but not outside Pack members. I only felt my _brother_, the Alpha that actually bit your boyfriend, until this morning; when sleeping beauty over there was on my radar. I think your boyfriend might actually be a relative of my family, lost to whoever's left of us Millers. But, this means I have to protect him… family is first above all to me, and with my brother being the maniac he is, I need to protect Nick from him most of all, before he turns the kid into a killing machine." Nick's mind couldn't keep up. _What the hell are they talking about? Alpha? Werewolves? What is going on? Does this have to do with the attack last night?_

"Wait, could that explain why yesterday in school he heard what he said sounded like a faint but clear wolf's howl. Then, he went to the bathroom and his eyes glowed yellow to red and back again before going back to normal? My father said he had heard about people just like that. Are you telling me that my Nicky could be a… a bastard child of the Miller's?" Melissa's voice betrayed her, as Nick could clearly tell Melissa was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, whoever you are, can't you see you're upsetting the lady?" Nick said. "Baby, come here. It's about time to leave anyway," Melissa came over and gave Nick a long kiss. "And you, get out."

Zeke grit his teeth. "Come on, I have to be sure-"

"No, you don't. Get. Out." Looked right at Zeke and, not knowing it, his eyes flashed gold then red and back to his normal hue, the sight confirming Zeke's thoughts but still freaked him out as he left, confused as to how that happened as he tried to find Nick's car.

_Holy shit. His eyes… I've never seen the shift happen like that, but he clearly has my family's blood… That means that either my mom had a child after me and no one knew or dad had a bit of an adventurous side and Nick is my half-brother. Either way I need to talk to him. _He found Nick's Scion and slipped a note into the door, getting into his own car and leaving the hospital.

_**Back in Nick's Room…**_

Nick finished tying his shoes and stretched. "So, who was that guy exactly? You said he was one of the Millers?"

"Yeah, that was the youngest, Zeke. I'm not shocked you don't remember him from when we were younger. But, it's also my family's job to know people like the Millers. And now, people like you," She knew Nick was about to ask what she meant. "Not now, not here. I'm not ready to tell you that."

Nick hung his head. "That monster last night. The one that bit me. He was a werewolf, wasn't he? An Alpha, which makes me a Beta. Why is this happening to me? To us?"

"Nick, nothing is going to happen to us. You have my word. I would rather die myself than have to… have to…" She started crying again, Nick quickly taking her into his arms to quiet her.

"Melissa, it's okay. Let's just go back to my place and we can lay down, calm ourselves after the excitement, alright?" Feeling her nod, Nick kissed her forehead gently before taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

As the couple reached their cars, Nick noticed a note put into his door and pocketed it, telling himself he would look at it later.

Later that night, Nick and Melissa were laying in Nick's bed, Melissa sleeping soundly cuddled up to Nick and Nick himself unable to fall asleep due to the countless unknowns floating around in his head.

_A werewolf, huh? Funny, I didn't think any of that stuff existed. I sort of hoped, but there was never really any reason to think it was all real. And it sound like this beautiful angel sleeping next to me is the only one who knows anything about them that I could ask. But how? She's not a werewolf, much was certain when she was yelling at the Miller guy… Zeke, she said his name was._ He thought, picking the note left for him off of his nightstand. On the note was written:

_Nick,_

_ I can tell you what all this means and I can help teach you how to control it. I see that neither you nor your girlfriend wants to hurt each other, so my advice to you is to seek me out tomorrow night by the Comet Docks, Pier 13. Come alone.-Z.M._

Nick didn't know whether to go through with going or not, but wanted answers, and Melissa didn't seem to be spilling any at the moment. He looked at his girlfriend, seeing her eyes opening slowly. "Hey. Have you been up the whole time? It's past two AM." She asked groggily.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. I don't know if it's all the sleep I got before or if it's all the unanswered questions swimming around in my head, but either way. I can't even tell my mom what happened because then I'll end up in that old mental asylum outside of town, Raven House."

Melissa sighed, sitting up slightly. "Baby, I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, but since my dad has given you immunity in your case, I can tell you some things. This shit doesn't leave this room unless I tell you, got it?" Nick nodded and Melissa took a deep breath.

"Alright. Yes, that thing in the forest was an Alpha werewolf. Only an Alpha can turn people and as far as I know, there's no way to go back to being human. The Alpha, as identified by Zeke Miller earlier, is his older brother Samuel, who killed the previous Alpha, who was also their older sister Serena. The Millers are what we call a Family Pack, who usually stay within the family limits. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, you mentioned to Zeke what happened to me in school yesterday. Why is that so important?"

"Because you were fully human from what we could tell, and my dad had Hunters test your blood when you started dating me…" Nick looked at her in shock. "He's very protective! He just wants to make sure I don't date Supernaturals, even though I love you too much to care that you're a werewolf. I'm just worried. But, back to the point, your eyes will now glow yellow when you encounter other werewolves in public and when you change from human to werewolf. This also confirms that you are indeed a Beta. However, Zeke said that the way your eyes went from yellow to red, which signifies Alphas, means that you may actually have a Family Pack bloodline mixed with the human side, which would mean that being bitten awakened the dormant cells in your body." She explained.

"Alright, that's straightforward enough. Now, why was I bitten, and not Elliot or you? And, how exactly do you _know_ all of this?"

"We don't know why Elliot nor I was bitten, Sam seemed to pick you out of the three of us. No one really knows why an Alpha will Bite only certain people. Sometimes they change a couple people who are terminally ill. Sort of a mercy gift, because of all the benefits of the change. As for how I know all of this shit… I and the rest of my family, dating back to only truly God knows when, are Hunters of the supernatural threats to humanity. Usually, we deal with shapeshifters, which are all stemmed from werewolf DNA mutating. Hopefully, you will never run into any of those guys.

"However, as much as I know you are basically put to death," Nick frowned at that, knowing Melissa would never agree to kill him, so her father would have to be the one to do it. "My dad promised me that as long as you don't give him an absolute reason to kill you, you're free to keep living life and staying with me. It's a chance for us to continue, Nick. I hope you don't hate me for just wanting to stay with you even when you could be killed by my father at any time if you step out of line."

"Melissa, I don't care what happens. I love you. I have ever since we went to the Midsummer Carnival six years ago. The night we had our first kiss, remember?" Melissa nodded, smiling. "I know, it took me another year and a half to ask you out, but you _waited_ for me, even though you could have dated any other better guy than me. That kind of love and relationship is priceless, and I'm not just gonna give up on it because of some stupid bite. We're in this for the long haul. But, I have decided that I'm going to meet with Zeke tomorrow night."

"What?! Nick, no, you can't trust him. All of the Miller siblings are liars and tricksters. I'm surprised they aren't part Kitsune as well." She caught Nick's surprised look. "Don't ask, long story. The bottom line is, you're not going."

"Yes, I am. Mel, I know you're just looking out for me, but Zeke can help me control this. I can't hurt you if I'm in total control of myself. And, if something doesn't seem right, then I'll leave and come back home."

Melissa pouted but nodded. "Fine. I trust you to do the right thing. Just be careful, honey, please." She leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Melissa. Now, I think it's getting a bit late. You should head home, before your dad starts to think I ate you." The couple laughed, Melissa having a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Maybe next time you can." She suggested, winking as Nick rolled his eyes. "I'll come see you tomorrow before you leave, alright?" Nick nodded. "Alright. Bye, baby. Sleep well."

"You too." Nick said as he walked her to the door and waved as she drove off before going to the kitchen to eat something since he didn't remember eating at all the entire day.

_**Melissa's House, Twenty Minutes Later…**_

Melissa arrived at her house and entered quietly, being respectful of the house. Going to Javier's office, she heard a faint tune, probably something from her father's Bach collection. Knocking on the door, Javier turned towards his daughter. "Ah, there she is," He smiled at her. "How is Nick doing?"

"He's alright. Zeke Miller found him at the hospital. He's not the Alpha, which would be his older brother Samuel. Zeke said that he knows why Nick's eyes do what they did, but I don't like what that reason was."

Javier stroked his chin in thought and opened his laptop, opening what Melissa knew as the Bestiary, the source of all Supernatural creatures known to exist in the world. Javier was going to record Melissa's findings to update it. "Alright, what did he say the explanation behind the eye phenomena was?"

"Zeke said that the eye color switching back and forth is a sign of relation to a blood werewolf family. He also mentioned a sort of sixth sense werewolves have that they can use to sense _family_ members only, no outside Pack members. He says that that sense was how he found Nick and me at the hospital earlier. So, in short, Nick might actually be an unknown member of the Miller family, with dormant blood awakening upon being bitten. And, tomorrow night, Nick has decided to meet and talk with Zeke about his new abilities. I told him to be careful."

Javier nodded. "Alright. That gives us a new look on some of the phenomena we've seen. If Nick is somehow related to the Millers, we have to find out how." Melissa nodded but began biting her thumbnail. "It'll be alright, sweetheart."

"I know, dad. It's just that it's hard with all this happening. All it's doing to me right now is stressing me out. I'll calm down when Nick is at least in control during the full moon. I want him to stay who he is, and not let the power he'll now have rush to his head."

"Understandable, but Nick's a strong-willed kid. He'll be fine. Now, get to bed, Mel. Tomorrow's a new day." Nodding, Melissa turned to leave.

"Night, dad. Don't stay up too much longer." She heard Javier laugh as she made her way toward her bedroom.

_**The Next Afternoon…**_

Nick and Elliot were just hanging around on the back porch of Elliot's house, listening to the radio as they had nothing better to occupy their time. "So, you feeling okay, Nick? Melissa said you might be feeling a bit unstable for a bit." Elliot asked him.

Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Unstable? I guess that's better than telling him I'm a werewolf now._ "Yeah, I'm fine. And if I can't help it, I'll stay that way." He laughed. "Turn this up, I love this song." He said as _Don't Tell 'Em_ by Jeremih started playing, Elliot turning it up a little.

"That's good. I can't have my best friend going crazy." Nick shook his head as the friends laughed together.

A faint sound came from Nick's pocket, the ringtone of _Cyclone_ by Baby Bash playing. Looking at the caller ID, he answered the mobile. "Hey, Mel. Yeah, I'm with Elliot at his place right now. Yes, I'm still going through with tonight. No, I am not bringing Elliot. I was told to go alone, and I'm going to honor that request; we talked about this last night. I'm sorry, I know you're just worried but if he had any reason to hurt me, then he could have done it at the hospital or even sometime back at my house. Yes, I promise I will bring the gun and the Wolfsbane. Alright, are we still on for dinner tomorrow? I start my new job in the morning, too. Okay, see you then. Love you too, babe. Bye." Nick sighed, smiling as he hung the phone up.

Elliot took a big gulp of lemonade. "What's she so wound up about?"

"I'm meeting Zeke Miller tonight at the Comet Docks. Melissa is worried that he'll try to kill me. I'm going because he can give me answers that, and I hate to say this to you, I can't tell you just yet."

Elliot shrugged off the comment. "Eh, it's whatever. As long as I'm eventually put into the loop, I don't care. So, when tonight is this mysterious meeting?"

"I don't exactly know, but we're meeting at the Pier 13 docks, so I'm going around eight tonight. It'll be dark by then, so no one should be snooping." Nick warned Elliot away with his voice, Elliot nodding in confirmation that he wouldn't go to the docks tonight to try and see what's going on. The friends just continued lounging listening to music.

_**Pier 13, Later…**_

Nick walked onto the pier, flashlight lighting his way around the old, discarded boat and fishing supplies. He saw half of an old so-called pirate schooner just sitting in the water, the other half destroyed or just sunk into the bay years before. He found a bench, somewhat oddly placed overlooking the ship and sat down.

His ears adjusted to the odd silence around the dock and barely heard a set of footsteps approaching him. Straining to find the source direction, he turned his head to see Zeke walking towards him, a slight nod from the older man acknowledging that he had seen Nick. He stopped a few feet away from Nick. "Thanks for coming. I know it must have been hard to get away from your girlfriend for this. I know she doesn't trust me, and I don't blame her."

"Don't worry about Melissa. She just likes to worry about me, more so since her and her father are Hunters. So, you can give me answers, right?" Zeke nodded. "Well, how about the strange theory you have that the two of us are somehow related?"

"This is a good question. You know that my family are born werewolves ever since our first turned descendant hundreds of years ago. Sometimes, even within a family group of all werewolves, children are born unable to use their powers. But, they still have the werewolf genes lying dormant in their cells. Melissa told me about your eyes changing while still human, and the only instances of non-wolfborn people showing that sign is when they are, in fact, wolfborn. And since you've been in Meteor Heights your whole life, which really limits the amount of wolfborn families present, because we Millers have always been the only family of wolves to call this area home.

"What I can't figure out is how you are related to me, and by whom. My only options are really my sister Serena, who as you know is dead; my mother who was very secretive after my father died, so who knows, and then speaking of my father, he's also a possibility but he died twenty years ago, so there's no way as you're only what? Seventeen? But, there's one other person I forgot about at first: my oldest sister Regina, who was erased from the family tree a couple years before I was born. I don't remember why she was exiled, but chances are she's still alive.

"I also know about your eyes changing colors from gold to red. That can only mean you have a relation to an Alpha of the family. This means that, most likely, we'd be related as half-brothers from my mom, or I'm your uncle, but I don't believe Serena ever had any kids. So, until I have more concrete evidence, that's all you need to know about it. Any other questions?"

Nick thought. "What kind of abilities are we looking at?"

"Physically, you'll be able to accomplish the most difficult kind of parkour stunts, all with ease. You'll have the claws, fangs, everything like that. The superior senses, of course. The only problem you may have, having been bitten even though you possess the gene, is your control come the full moon. Most wolfborn have total control by the time they first turn, because our parents or older siblings taught us before then. If you want to make sure you can control your Shift, then I'm here to help."

"I appreciate it. Now, what is the deal with your brother? This Alpha roaming around." Nick asked, needing to know why Samuel was even here.

"Ah, there's a topic I was hoping you want to know about. Samuel Miller, aka the Alpha, wasn't always a homicidal maniac. Now, however, that's all he is, but he still has a plan. He is searching for a series of ten journals our mother kept. Inside these journals, my mother wrote everything she knew about every Supernatural species; ways to defeat them, steal their powers, etcetera. I think there's even something about erasing memories. By now, Samuel has most likely found the first journal, which was hidden at the old house, possibly the one that Serena was protecting before he killed her. If he doesn't have that one, we're better off."

"Why? Does he need all the journals?"

"Yes, actually, because each one has bits and pieces of each subject my mother studied, so in order to get the most information, you need all ten to piece together. Like a set of LEGO blocks. The journals could be considered my mother's personal Bestiary."

"Bestiary? What's that? Something a Hunter would know about?" Zeke nodded. "Alright. Now, since I'm a Beta whose Alpha I'd rather not follow… How does the structure of a Pack work? Before I get some bullshit advice if Samuel ever tries to find me and talk to me."

"Understandable. Well, you are a Beta, and so am I. But, I don't follow my brother, so I'm an Omega, a lone wolf. You have no choice to follow him until he's dead because he bit you. If you had come into your powers like Sam and I had when we were younger, then you wouldn't have to follow him anyway. The truth behind a Pack is that the Alpha is only as strong as his or her Pack. Alone, an Alpha's power is still greater than that of a Beta, but a Beta could still defeat them if they're smart enough. But, every member of a Pack that an Alpha has will strengthen them. Once Samuel has three Pack members, he'll be unstoppable to any single wolf, even one of his own.

"But, and I think you may know about this already, but the red color your eyes shifted to in school, and also when you glared at me to leave your hospital room yesterday, that means something different entirely. You, Nick, are a special case. Because you have a direct blood relation to an Alpha from my family, you have the potential to earn the position of Alpha. We call Alphas that earn their powers True Alphas, and the only way to negate gaining powers this way is to kill the previous Alpha. True Alphas earn their power by rising above the rest, Samuel became an Alpha by force, because he killed Serena, who was the previous Alpha. Did you follow all that?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I got it. So what you're saying is that my goal should be to gain total control and then not to kill people. That about right?"

Zeke nodded, impressed. "Good. Tuesday night, meet at the cemetery, by my family's mausoleum. Your first lesson in control will be held there, away from the public and worst case scenario, I lock you in there for the night until you calm yourself. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain." Nick mock saluted Zeke as they began to walk back towards the mainland, Nick to get home and Zeke back to wherever he was going. However, neither of them noticed the menacing red eyes glowing in the distance from them.

_Well then, Zeke, you came home too. Unfortunately, little brother, you won't delay my plans for this new pup._ Samuel, in Alpha form, moved away from his vantage silently. _Back to the hunt._

_**The Next Day…**_

Nick woke up from an odd, dreamless sleep. Looking over at his alarm clock, the readout read: _8:04_. _Weird,_ He thought. _I'm up early for a day without school. But, I do have to go to work at ten-thirty. I wonder…_ Suddenly a sharp, throbbing pain started in his head as he heard a loud high-pitched whistle blew in his ears. Covering his ears was the only way to stop the noise. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the noise itself, attempting to tune it out.

As his attempt wasn't working, he reached towards his nightstand for the remote to his stereo system positioned opposite his bed. His phone had been hooked up the stereo during the night and he started a random song from it to play over the system. The song _ULTRAnumb_ by Blue Stahli started blasting, lessening the other noises in his head until the song remained. He took his hands off of his ears, gasping at the sight of them.

Nick's hands had turned into _claws_, complete with razor-sharp tips that had actually cut tiny slits into his sheets. "Fuck, mom is gonna kill me if she finds those." He shook his hands, with no effect, so he remembered something Melissa had mentioned to him about how to shift his body back to normal if it had a random episode like this. She had told him to relax when the shifting started. _They must have turned because of that whistling. Alright, just gotta relax myself before mom comes up here and sees that I have claws._ He took a few more deep breaths and watched as the claws shrunk away.

_ULTRAnumb _had ended, changing to _Ghetto Story_ by Cham. Sighing, Nick threw his legs over the bed and got up, stretching as he headed to the stereo. Turning the volume dial up, the teen's bedroom started shaking the house with the bass.

_**Downstairs…**_

Melissa had to steady herself as she both heard and felt Nick's stereo. "Well, I guess he's up. The eggs are ready, and the sausages have ten minutes, so let me go see how he's doing." She started making her way upstairs. Opening the door to Nick's room, she walked over to his still form over by the window.

"Wait, if mom isn't home, then who is downstairs? That whistling came from down there." Nick said as Melissa wrapped her arms around him.

Melissa felt Nick jump slightly as she replied to his question. "Damn your new hearing. I came over early to cook breakfast for us and Elliot, if he ever shows up. You know it's our Monday morning tradition." She reminded him.

"Oh, hey, Melissa. Morning. I wasn't sure if we were doing that since I had to start my job at the vet's office today. How are you doing, baby?" He asked her, kissing her softly.

"I'm doing good, babe. I made you breakfast for your first day at work, so I expect something in return for it later today." She said matter-of-factly before smiling. "How did your meeting with Zeke go last night?"

"It was good. He gave me all the answers I wanted and more. But, he mentioned something called a Bestiary, and I thought I should ask you if I can know about it. Not now, later. And he also arranged someplace to meet up to help me control myself while Shifted."

"Good, I would expect him to help, being an Omega and not wanting to help Samuel, who is the real threat. Oh, and your mom called earlier. She said she wasn't going to be home tonight, something about another mauling. This one fatal." She had a worried, distant look.

"You don't think that Samuel…"

"I do. He killed his own _sister_ just for the powers of an Alpha. At least he doesn't actually have a Pack, but so help me he doesn't get his hands on whatever it is he wants."

"Journals. Zeke said the whole set of ten made what he called his mother's Bestiary, or it's similar to a Bestiary. But, the Miller matriarch also put methods of power-extraction from other Supernaturals and have it absorbed into the user's own, all for a werewolf's gain. If he gets his hands on all of them, we won't be able to stop him from doing whatever he wants, whether it be in Meteor Heights or the rest of the world. He could lead a revolution…"

"Well, that escalated quickly," Said a voice from behind the couple. Turning around, they saw Elliot leaning in the doorway. "So, our Nicky's a werewolf, huh? I knew that shit in the woods wasn't normal."

"Fuck, and I thought Melissa was the silent one. Well, you know most of what I know, the story in general. I do hope you realize that this doesn't leave this room, because then I'll probably be put to death by Melissa's father… Fuck, okay now you know everything. Still, this shit doesn't leave this room. Got it, El?"

"Whoa man, calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone. Who would I even tell that would believe that story anyway?"

Nick opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. "Good point. Alright then, since all three of us are in on this, we can try to figure out where the other journals are. When I next meet up with Zeke, I'll ask him about where the journals could possibly be, if he has any suspicions."

"Good plan. Now, since Zeke told you all about the power difference between an Alpha and a Beta, we have to make sure to stop him before any of this goes down. If Samuel builds a Pack of more than three werewolves, there's no way we can win. What he have to make sure of, is that if there are any victims, we get to them first to tell them what's going on and not to trust Samuel. As long as the Bitten aren't allied with Samuel, he gains no power, much like with you, Nick. But we have to make sure you have total control by the full moon."

"That sounded a lot more complicated than I thought it would, but that's still fairly easy to understand… How do you do that, Melissa?" Elliot remarked. "But, seriously, I do have one question. If Nick is a werewolf now, then will your kids also be werewolves? Even with you not being a werewolf?"

"Really, Elliot? That's the best you can ask?" Melissa clenched her fist, about to deck Elliot but decided against that, sighing. "Yes, our kids would be werewolves. They would have a fifty-fifty chance of having the active werewolf genes that all family-born wolves have. If I become turned one day, there's no way around the baby having active genes."

"Whoa, who said anything about you being turned?" Nick said incredulously. "The only way you would be turned right now is if Samuel bit you, and I'm not letting him get anywhere near you, alright?" He looked into Melissa's eyes. "No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm here with you."

"Hey, don't forget me. I didn't turn invisible, did I?" Elliot asked, making the others laugh before Melissa gasped.

"Shit, the food!" She hurried out of the bedroom to save breakfast.

Chuckling, Elliot turned to Nick, who had decided to get clothes from his dresser for the day, meaning the scrubs he got from Elliot's dad. "So, are you really okay with all of this? I mean, becoming a werewolf isn't exactly covered in health class."

Nick shrugged as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "I'm doing alright. I have to adjust to it, that's all. Besides, I have Melissa and Zeke helping me with it all. Actually, that reminds me. Doc Grant needs me today for free spay and neuter day. Someone needs to handle the paperwork and walk-ins."

"Least you got the job. You could be like me and Mel, jobless but having awesome parents. It did help that your mom knows the vet personally. Now, let's go have some breakfast before Melissa goes homicidal wolf on _us_." Laughing, Nick nodded as he finished pulling on the scrub top and proceeded to follow Elliot out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Nick and Elliot sat down at the table where Melissa was waiting. "Finally, you two. Your food will get cold. I saved the sausages, just in time." She laughed. "Oh, and Doc called. Asked that both of you go down to the clinic and work today as soon as breakfast is done. Apparently he's taking Elliot as a helper today, paying him at whatever you started at. Said it could become a permanent job for him."

"Nice, so he'll make a good nine-fifty an hour. And we'll be there for probably most of the day until it's either closing time or until the patient flow gets really slow. Alright, Elliot, start eat-" Nick looked over at his friend to find him already done with breakfast. "What the… Just how?" He asked incredulously, shaking his head and sitting down to eat his own food.

After about ten minutes, an impatient Elliot was standing just outside the door to Nick's house while Nick and Melissa were still inside. The door opened and the couple came outside, Nick locking the door before kissing Melissa passionately. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Smiling, Melissa nodded and gently kissed him back. "Be careful, both of you. We don't know when Samuel will strike again, and we don't want anyone to get hurt, especially either of you."

Nodding, both guys got into Nick's car, Elliot would be getting his car that night when they left the clinic. "What could possibly go wrong with a psychotic werewolf biting people every other day?" Elliot asked as the car left Nick's house.

"I swear, if you jinx today up, I will bury you alive." Nick said, throwing his finger in Elliot's face.

"I'm kidding! But still, when I put that way, which sounds like all sorts of things possible could go wrong." He laughed as Nick shook his head and focused on the drive to work.


	3. Keeping Control

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Keeping Control**_

_**The Next Night, Cometfall Cemetery…**_

Nick walked into the cemetery and quickly found the Miller mausoleum quickly. Walking towards it, he leaned against the wall and waited for Zeke to arrive. Since he had spoken to Zeke two days earlier, Nick had been trying to hone his senses as a way to help him control the shift. He had successfully mastered control over his hearing and the shifting between his hand and claws. Reaching out with his hearing, he heard footsteps entering the cemetery and, looking towards the gate he saw the aforementioned Miller brother coming towards him. Zeke nodded at him. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

Nick shrugged. "I'm okay. I can control my hearing and my hands shifting. I'm working on my sense of smell now, but it's a bit harder than I thought it would be."

"Yes," Zeke confirmed. "Smell is the harder of the enhanced senses, but controlling it helps you a great deal. Once you have complete control over that, you should be better off when it comes to the full moon. During that time, your sense of smell is going to heighten even more, literally sending you off to kill because of all the blood you should be able to smell. That one issue is why werewolves have been persecuted as murderers, even though they really just can't control themselves enough to block out the scent of blood. Now, we're here to help you control your shift during a full moon, and one reason why I brought you here is because the Miller family has had a secret chamber in the family mausoleum where the ceiling is made with Moonstones, which my great grandmother created by imbuing moonlight into slabs of concrete. Once I close the door to the chamber, you _will_ start feeling the effects of the full moon. That's why I'm going to chain you up _before_ the door is closed.

"You're going to feel increasingly angry, but I'm going to teach you a mantra that should help you regain control. Usually, one works, but the other seems to work better with younger wolves. Now, let's head inside so we can start this. I don't want to keep you out too late. Your mom is home tonight, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I told her I'd be home by midnight, so we have plenty of time but better not to keep her waiting, so let's go. Oh, and do you have any idea if the homeless peoples' deaths they were talking about this morning were Samuel or not?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was him. Unfortunately, the death toll is already getting out of hand and we still have twelve days before the full moon. That night, he will expect to be able to control you and probably force you to kill your girlfriend or that other guy you two are always with," Nick was going to ask how Zeke knew about Elliot, but Zeke beat him to it. "I've been keeping an eye on you. I watch you for part of the day and as long as the three of you aren't together, I go check on them. It's the easiest way to keep myself out of trouble while also protecting you from my brother. Except for Melissa's house, I can't go back over there with those ultrasonic light spikes they have hidden in their yard. Now, seriously, let's go." Nodding, Nick let Zeke lead him down under the mausoleum.

_**Melissa's House…**_

Melissa walked into her fathers' office, seeing Javier on the phone. "Yeah, it's nothing. No, definitely not the Alpha. I know how many people have been killed in the last few days since he showed up, but what do you want me to do when I have no idea where to find him!?" He sighed. "Alright, I got it. Bye." He hung up the phone and saw Melissa. "That was the High Command. They wanted to know why Zeke has been around the house the last two nights. Do you have any idea why?"

Melissa shook her head. "No. I have an idea though. He could be coming around to make sure I'm alright because he knows Samuel will go after me to get to Nick. I'd have to ask him why to know the real reason."

Javier nodded. "You just might have to. Actually, get in touch with him and have him stop by. I'd like to have a chat with him about all of this going on." Nodding, Melissa proceeded to text Nick about it, knowing he was supposed to see Zeke that night.

_**Elliot's House…**_

Elliot turned towards his bedroom window, thinking he heard something. Hearing another noise, he went over to the window and peeked over the side, almost instantly moving back as he spotted a pair of red glowing eyes. He took out his phone.

_**Back at Melissa's…**_

Melissa had just sent the text to Nick when she received the group text Elliot had sent: _Saw something outside my house. Red eyes, hulking. What do I do?_

"Fuck! Dad, Sam's at Elliot's house, stalking it. Elliot's dad is at the hospital, but Elliot is home. We have to go." Javier already had his gun ready and, as she grabbed her crossbow, the Montero father and daughter left their house to help their friend.

_**Mausoleum…**_

Nick felt his phone go off and checked it. He had two messages, one from Elliot and one from Melissa.

_Nick, see if Zeke can come by my house. My dad wants to talk to him. Love you, be safe._ He smiled and was about to ask Zeke when he saw the second text.

_Saw something outside my house. Red eyes, hulking. What do I do?_ He cursed the luck he had. "Zeke, we may have a problem," The Miller brother looked at him. "Samuel's over at Elliot's house, probably stalking him. Elliot sent me the message along with Melissa, so if anything she and her dad are heading over there anyway, but I don't know if you want to go see if we can do anything to help? Elliot lives only down the block from here."

"We'll go see what it is after we see how you handle the room. It won't be long. I just want to teach you this before we see if Samuel can control you over your own will, alright?" Nodding, Nick entered the unnaturally lit room, already feeling the Shift starting. He looked at his hands and indeed saw that they were starting to elongate into claws. "Um, I think it's starting sooner than you thought it would."

Zeke looked at him and quickly came over and put his arms in the chains linked to the wall. After that was done, Nick let out a small but clear howl, buffered away to nothing on the outside of the mausoleum due to the thick structure of the secret room. "Is the first full Shift supposed to hurt this much?" Nick asked, his voice taking a deeper, more feral tone.

"Yes, but the pain will fade quickly, and after this you won't feel any pain when you Shift. Possibly some discomfort. Now, you're probably feeling a bit angrier than you normally do. This is where your control and the mantra will help. Now, repeat after me: Alpha. Beta. Omega."

Nick took a breath. "Alpha. Beta. Omega." He could feel his newfound anger start to recede as he repeated the mantra. Zeke stepped away when Nick suddenly howled again, his anger returning to him in force.

"Damn it. I was hoping the family mantra would help more. Alright, let's try again, but this time repeat this: the Sun, the Moon, and the Truth."

"The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth. The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth. The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth." With each time he said the phrase, Nick felt his anger calming down. When he had said the mantra five more times, he saw his hands back in their natural form and felt the changes in his face receding themselves. He took a few labored breaths. "Alright, I'm okay. I understand the meaning behind the first mantra you told me, but what is it about the second one that works better with younger generations?"

"Well," Zeke said, unlocking the chains around Nick's forearms. "As you can tell, the first mantra is all about the ties between a Pack. The second one, however, is something a more nomadic Pack came up with to help them. The Sun, the Moon and the Truth are the three things that cannot be hidden for long. As the sun and moon will rise and fall, it is only a matter of time before the truth reveals itself. We don't know why it works more than the old one, but it's good that it does. Now, since you were able to take control now, doesn't mean you will be able to once Samuel and you are face to face. So, keep it in mind that you can always lose control. But, knowing the mantra should be able to help you. Now, let's go see if we can do anything to help your friends against Samuel." Nodding, Nick and Zeke hurried out of the Mausoleum to help Elliot.

_**Elliot's House, Five Minutes Later…**_

Nick and Zeke arrived at Elliot's house as they heard crossbow bolts and bullets being fired upon who they could only assume was Samuel. As they came around the house, they saw Melissa and Javier backed into a corner on Elliot's back porch. Seeing his girlfriend in danger, Nick rushed into the fray, Shifting as he ran towards them and, jumping into the air, leaped the distance between them and raked his claws against Samuel's back.

Samuel reared back as Nick got between him and the Hunters. Nick let out a hostile howl as Samuel bared his teeth at him and roared in response. Samuel rushed Nick, tackling him off of the porch where he struggled to land right as Zeke came up, already transformed and tackled Samuel off of the porch. Melissa turned to Nick. "Nick! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mel. Just a bit winded. We'll talk after this." He said before running to Zeke to help him.

Zeke jumped back as Samuel tried clawing him across his torso as Nick came up and, in a burst of strength threw Samuel off of Elliot's yard and straight into a tree, causing him to yelp. Nick wasn't surprised that Samuel was in the form he had taken when he first bit Nick, but he was surprised when the wolf-like individual shifter his face slightly, making it more human. "You little brat! I give you the gift of the Bite and this is how you repay me?"

"I didn't fucking ask for this! All I wanted was to live life with my friends and loved ones, as everyone does. Until _you_ came to town and started messing things up left and right. As it stands, I might not have a future with my own girlfriend of _five years_ because of this shit. I'm pissed as all hell at you, and I'll be damned if I don't stop your plans and send you away. Now, leave." Nick shouted at the Alpha, his eyes turning from gold to red as he gave Samuel his threat.

Samuel sneered. "We'll see. You can't deny me forever, little nephew." With that, Samuel howled, sending Nick to the ground from the force he was trying to put onto him.

Nick felt his anger bubbling up in even greater proportions than before, causing him to feel the bloodlust Zeke mentioned as he looked over at Melissa, still standing by her father with her thumbnail between her teeth. "The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth," He said slowly, trying to calm himself down. Slowly but surely, his Shift receded until he was human again, breathing heavily from the effort of reigning in his control.

He felt arms around him as Melissa rushed over to make sure he was alright. "You're alright. You didn't let him being Alpha control you. I'm fine, baby." She said, struggling to hold back tears as Nick grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze before kissing it gently.

"I know. But he still has something on me. And he called me nephew, like he knew I was related to him," Nick looked at Zeke. "You okay?"

Zeke nodded as Javier walked over to him. "Zeke Miller, I presume. Javier Montero, it's nice to see that Nick isn't the only one defying your brother," He held his hand out, Zeke hesitating before shaking it.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Montero. Nick is a good kid, and he has good friends behind him to drive him to protect the town."

Javier nodded. "Yes. Now, I wanted to know if possibly you would humble my and Melissa's home with your presence for a little chat? Melissa has told me what she knows from Nick, but I'd like to know more about what is going on with your brother. The kids will probably be joining us."

Zeke nodded in approval. "That would be nice. I'm not like my brother, and I thank you for allowing me entrance into your home at all."

Javier smiled as he turned towards the teenagers, who were now all assembled with the older two. "I like this one. He's just as polite as his mother." The kids shared a laugh before they all went their ways to get to Melissa's house. Zeke went with Javier, not having driven to the cemetery earlier as Melissa walked with Nick down to the cemetery to retrieve his car, Elliot deciding to go with the older two and get a ride home from Nick when their talking was done.

As Nick and Melissa reached his car, Nick's phone rang again. Picking it up, he saw it was his mom. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

_"Thank God you answered."_ Regina Negron said over the phone._ "I heard on the dispatch that someone was reporting gunshots by Elliot's house. Do you know what happened?"_

"Yeah, just a couple of neighbors firing off their new hunting weapons. Why at this time of night, I have no idea, but to each his own. We're going to head over to Melissa's for a while, but I'll give you a call when we're on our way back."

"_Alright. Just get home safe. Love you, Nick."_

"Love you too, mom. See you later." He hung the phone up and the duo got into the car to go to Melissa's house.

"That was a good cover for what just happened, Nick. Hopefully that was the last time Samuel tries anything against us. I mean, you threw him clear across Elliot's yard into a _tree_. That's serious strength, especially for a Beta."

"Yeah, I know. But, I had to protect you and your father. But, what he said to me…"

"What did he say? All me and dad heard were howls between the two of you."

"Really? Well, before he left, he called me 'little nephew', and I have no idea how to respond to that."

"Oh, honey," Melissa gently squeezed Nick's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure this all out."

Nick turned toward her and smiled. "I know. Let's just get this over with, because I want to go to sleep after all that." Nodding, Melissa turned the radio on as the couple drove to her house.

_**Twenty Minutes Later…**_

"… And that's everything I know. Samuel found out about what's inside of our mothers' journals and, after killing Serena for the powers of an Alpha, came back here to both turn an army of werewolves and also gain unlimited power. The only reason why Meteor Heights is the battleground is because that's where our family is from, and our mother most likely hid the other journals around the city. And now, we have a lead in how Nick is possibly related to the family, but it doesn't make sense. My sister never had any kids, and Regina hasn't even been heard from since I was a newborn."

Javier nodded. "How much older than Serena would Regina be?"

"Let's see. I'm the youngest at twenty-three. Serena was twenty-five, and Samuel is twenty-seven. Regina, if she's still alive, would be around forty. My parents started early. But, if she was out there alive, the ties between family members would lead us to her. But, the only other wolf around in town other than Samuel and myself is Nick."

"What if your mother exiled Regina by sealing her powers, turning her invisible to these ties? Or is that not how it works?"

"No, you have a valid point. The Family Sense only works when members have access to their powers, which explains why Nick showed up the next day after Samuel bit him. From what you're saying though, you seem to have an idea of where my sister is."

"I have an inkling, but I can't be certain at the moment. I will continue looking for your lost sister, and any ways she could possibly be related to Nick. In the meantime, do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, I do. I haven't given anyone the number to it yet just in case. I wasn't sure who I could trust, but you and your daughter seem to be people I can. And Nick needs it just in case. In the meantime, I have to keep tracking Samuel. I need to stop him from turning any other teenagers into wolves. So, I must take my leave." Nodding, Javier took the piece of paper with Zeke's number and led him to the door.

"Take care of yourself, and if you need anything that could help bring Samuel down, give us a call." Zeke nodded and shook Javier's hand again before leaving the house, using his supernatural speed to go wherever he was heading.

Javier leaned his head into the kitchen, seeing Nick, Melissa and Elliot all sitting around the table. He cleared his throat and, when he saw the look on Nick's face, sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything. It just clicked in my head that the only Regina I know of and could possibly be the long-lost Miller family member is my mom. But, that's impossible. Regina is just a nickname some of the seniors call her. She would have known about the genes passing on to me and, even if they didn't show up, she would have told me about it. Right?"

"If she is the lost Miller, then yes, she should have. It could be another Regina, but your mom did move into town about twenty-two years ago, so it's possible that it's true. Don't let it get to you. Let me see if I can find anything else about Regina Miller and whatever else Samuel might be cooking up, and if I find anything I'll get back to you. But, in the meantime, get some sleep. That burst of Alpha strength probably wiped you out for a bit."

Nick nodded. "Yes, it did. Come on, Elliot, let's get you home." Nodding, Elliot got up from the table and said goodbye to Javier as Melissa and Nick shared one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Melissa smiled. "Yeah. I love you. Stay safe."

"I will. How many kinds of trouble can a teenage werewolf get into on the way home for bed? Don't answer that, Elliot or Mr. Montero. It was rhetorical. But, I will see you tomorrow. Love you, Melissa. Sleep well." Nodding, Melissa walked the two to the door.

A few minutes later, Melissa entered Javier's office. "How certain are you that Nick's mother is actually Regina Miller?"

"I'm pretty sure. I had his test results doctored when you both started dating. I had his say that he was fully human, but I did see a few, but not many at all compared to the rest of his body, genes of the Wolf upon analysis. But, I saw how happy you were with him and, knowing that his chances of waking into his powers was close to none, I doctored his results. And his mother? There's no record of a Regina Negron born anywhere in the United States or any Spanish-speaking country around the world. So, her appearance in town twenty-two years ago just seems to fit.

"However, it's her job to tell Nick about her past, whether she is who we think or not. Now, get some sleep. You're too young to be worrying about such things."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and that includes dating Nick. I want to protect him just as much as he protected me earlier today. Anything that can set his world off-balance is a problem, and his world going off-balance means mine does as well."

"I know, Melissa, and I will make sure that Nick doesn't do something stupid. Can't you trust me to keep you happy?"

"I do, daddy, but Nick is more important to me than anything. You figured that out when I first snuck out of the house to go sleep over his. If you find anything out, don't tell me. If you do, I'll go straight to Nick with the information and that will cause problems." Javier nodded as Melissa went upstairs to her room.

_**Nick's House, Early the Next Morning…**_

Carly Negron was putting on her sheriff's jacket when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello? Sheriff Negron speaking."

_"Hello, sister. My, it is so wonderful to hear your voice after all these years. I know you have one of them, and I _will_ be coming for it."_ Said a voice that Carly hadn't heard in many years, and hoped she would have no need to hear from.

"Samuel! What the fuck do you think you're doing, killing people left and right in _my_ city?"

_"Now, now Regina. No need to be so hostile. But, I am on my way to fulfilling my clandestine destiny as the Supreme Alpha. How's your son doing?"_

"You leave Nick out of this! Don't think I don't know what happened last Friday night."

_"Oh, so you know he has the Bite already. Good, because as soon as he slips in his control, you're the first I'm going for on his little killing spree."_

"You'll never get him on your side. I was lucky he didn't show any abilities growing up. His father was a Wolf too, and it was by an extreme chance that Nick was born dormant. You don't think I'd notice my own son's eyes change to Alpha red from Beta gold and not realize that you would be behind this? _You_ were the one who made mother exile me in the first place, all because of your quest for power. Leave this city alone, or you'll force me to come kill you myself."

She heard Samuel laugh on the other side of the line. _"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. It's not like killing me will magically give you your powers back. The only way you would get those back are if I bit you, or you found a Shaman to help you. And I doubt the name Miller really has much merit in the Supernatural circles."_

"Fuck you, Samuel! I have my own method that I know works. And if it comes to that, I'll take you down like I used to when you were a fucking kid!" She hung the phone up, fearing Nick had woken up from her shouting and listened in on the conversation.

Possibly confirming her fears, she heard movement from Nick's room and sat down at the table, her hands holding her head up over the table. Nick stepped into the kitchen and looked at his mother. "How much did you hear, Nick?" She asked him.

"I heard you pick the phone up, so everything from there. What have you not told me about my life? About your life? How much do I know is a lie!?" Nick demanded, his hands shifting.

"I'm sorry! You were never supposed to get involved in the politics of the Miller family! That's _my_ duty, as the one sent to exile for a lie! You want to know the full story? Then I expect Zeke, Melissa, Javier and Elliot here tonight when I'm out of work, got it? I will explain everything then. Now, I have to go." Carly picked up her sheriff's hat from the table and left, leaving Nick to calm himself.

Nick had become so lost in his thoughts as he had heard his mothers' conversation that he didn't know Melissa had come into the house fifteen minutes later until she wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Nick shook his head and kissed Melissa back. "Hey. Well, you could say shit's hit the fan?" He suggested, unsure of the situation.

"What? Nick, what happened? Boo, talk to me." Melisa pleaded, bringing both of them to sit in the living room.

The teen wolf took a deep breath. "My mom… Isn't who I thought she was? She _is_ Regina Miller, not Carly Negron. I am literally Samuel's nephew. My father was a werewolf as well, meaning I was that special case with dormant genes. I don't have the full story, and I'm not going to get it until the two of us, Zeke, your dad and Elliot are here when she gets out of work. I don't think I can go through with it, even if it means not knowing the truth."

Melissa moved over a bit and laid Nick's head in her lap, a method that had worked to keep him calm for years. "Baby, we have to know the truth though, don't we? Maybe it will help us stop Samuel."

Nick replied. "The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth." Melissa looked at him, leaning his head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, never hearing the phrase from him before and didn't know Zeke had taught him that when he was in the cemetery.

"The three things that cannot be hidden: the Sun, the Moon and the Truth. I know we have to go through with this, but how sure are we that Zeke will show?"

"Oh, he'll show. It's not every day you find out your proposed dead sister has been basically right in front of you the whole time. Now, are you okay with going through with this?" She asked him, bending her head down closer to his, smiling.

"Yes, I'm okay." Nick smiled. "I love you. You know exactly how to keep me calm." He kissed her again. "You're my life, Melissa Montero."

Melissa smiled sweetly and just hugged him. "And you're my world, Nicholas Negron. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, go get dressed for the day. We have to go rally everyone together and do some shopping for dinner tonight. If there's going to be a confrontation," She smiled again, this time her expression unknown to Nick. "I'm gonna make dinner for everyone, and a nice home-cooked deal and not pizza." Nick laughed at her antics. This made her climb on top of him. "What's so funny, Nick?" She asked, teasing him.

"Babe, no. I don't know if I have enough control for _that_. I don't want to end up hurting you." Melissa smiled and got off. "Thank you, Mel."

"No problem, love. I'm gonna miss it until you're in total control." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well it's not like anyone else would dare touch you when they know we're still together. We've been together too long. But, you are right, I must get dressed. You know I would never miss one of your home-cooked meals any day, even when so much is going to be revealed tonight."

"Yeah, I know, hon. But you're not alone. You have me, my dad, and Elliot. The two of us will be there for you whenever you want to talk about anything. Especially me."

"Especially you, Melissa. When was the last time I told you how much I loved you?"

"Back in ninth grade, when you said you loved me to infinity and beyond." She had to stifle a laugh at how childish Nick could be.

"Well, let it be known that it has upgraded from 'to infinity and beyond' to I love you, Melissa Montero, more than the whole multiverse can contain." He smiled at her, getting up from the couch. "Let's go dance a bit before we do anything else, okay?" Melissa nodded as she took his hand and followed him up to his room.

_**Later…**_

Nick walked in the door first, holding all the groceries for dinner and the next couple days. Melissa entered and shut the door, following him to the kitchen to put everything away. "Now, remind me," Nick stated. "What are the things exclusively for dinner?"

"The pasta, chicken cutlets, vodka sauce, olive oil, breadcrumbs, and three eggs. Everything put away. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it. The kitchen will be clear for you in fifteen minutes." Melissa nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

As Melissa walked into the living room, a knock sounded at the door. Opening the door, she found Elliot. "Good, you're here. That leaves Zeke and my dad. I wonder where dad is."

"Oh, he followed me. He should be coming any minute. No sign of Zeke though."

"He'll be here in a bit, he just texted me." Called Nick from the kitchen. "Oh, and hey El."

"Yo. Where are you?"

"Kitchen, grocery packing. Don't come in, you'll distract me from the goal."

"What's he on? Do you have some kind of superweed that fucks up werewolves?"

"He isn't on anything. I just gave him a list of groceries not to put away. It's for tonight."

"Oh, so it's not bud, but a Melissa Dinner Special. I feel honored to be here for one." Elliot nodded and sat down on the couch next to Melissa's dad, who had just ignored the conversation in passing to the couch.

"Wait, you guys smoke pot?" Javier asked, looking at them.

"Who doesn't these days?" Melissa said, shrugging. "But now I want to try experimenting with it for Nick's sake to get high!" She declared, causing Javier to just shake his head.

"Good luck with that, sweetheart," Javier said. "Anything you try to see if it'll mix with marijuana will probably just kill him."

"I think I might have an idea that'll work. Nick trusts me to do it."

"Alright, I give. You two are so inseparable it's like talking to one body, two minds. Like you're channeling Nick in your actions right now. Usually he's the goofy one."

Another knock sounded, and Melissa was at it before the second knock. This time, Zeke walked in. "Hey all. So, why exactly are we all meeting here? Nick didn't say."

Elliot laughed. "And there's Nick channeling himself for once during this crazy first week of vacation. Long story short, Nick's mom is your oldest sister and she knows more about Samuel's plans. We're all confronting her about the truth when she gets home from work, or after Melissa's dinner. Whichever gets done first."

"What? Well, alright then." He took a seat and waited as Nick called out to Melissa.

"Kitchen's ready, Mel." As Melissa went into the kitchen, Nick sat down on the couch and waited for his mom to get home.


	4. Truths Revealed

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Truths Revealed**_

About a half hour later, Nick, Melissa, Elliot, Javier, Zeke and Carly all sat around the dining room table, plates full of food in front of them. Melissa stood up. "Alright, now there are two rules to this special meal. Rule one, no confronting Carly about anything until everyone is finished eating. Rule two, No one slows their rate of eating to try and avoid this. Obviously, this rule is aimed more at Carly, but I'm not having that when _I_ made dinner for everyone. I don't cook for many people and definitely not often. Now, enjo… Elliot! How the _fuck_?!" She screamed as Elliot had already finished eating, his plate as clean as it was before dinner started.

"What? I'm the only completely human guy here who doesn't have to know everything said here tonight, so I don't give a fuck, I don't count for your rules." Elliot stated, Nick nodding that he had a point but shied away when Melissa glared at him.

"Grr. Whatever. Enjoy the meal." Melissa sat down and Nick rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, Mel. Everyone else gets to enjoy your delicious meal. Elliot obviously didn't." He scolded his friend, the latter shrugging.

"I know, Nicky." She smiled at him and picked her fork up to start eating, Nick doing the same.

Another twenty minutes later, the dishes were all soaking in the sink and all six members of the group were seated in the living room. Carly took a long, deep breath and began her tale. "My real name is not Carly Negron, but everyone here already knows that I am in fact Regina Miller, exiled successor to the position of Matriarch, my mother Sandra. Around the time that Zeke was born, my mother decided she was going to choose a new Alpha for the family in case she died. Originally, that title was mine, being the oldest girl in the family. We ran on Matriarchs and had for generations. I was going to change that. Partially because I wanted to have a son that I knew would be a strong successor to me if I lasted that long," She looked at Nick, sighing. "I guess I might still get my wish fulfilled, but after certain events I decided against even having kids. But let's save that for a later time in the story.

"So, I was next in line for Matriarch. Samuel wouldn't have it. He begged my mother for weeks to make him successor, but she wouldn't change the decision. I once asked her why, and she said 'if Samuel was to be Alpha of this family, his lust for power would destroy us all'. Since I was only seventeen at the time, I wasn't sure what to make out of it. It didn't help that no matter who excelled at something in the family, _I_ was always mom's favorite. Mom had even shown me her journals. Not only the ones she hid that Samuel is after, but the set of identical copies with my mother's personal Bestiary packed along with it. I found the Bestiary and one of the Ten, but I didn't realize mom had hidden two at the house as it was falling apart. From what I could tell, the fire in the basement is what destroyed the other set of ten, because they were always kept in mom's study in the basement, while the two I found were all aboveground.

"Samuel had known I had seen the journals, and he hated me for it. It was at this time that, in the cover of night, Samuel put gloves on, planted my fingerprints onto one of the journals and stashed it in my room. The next day, my mother interrogated all of us about it. We all said no, but she demanded room checks. And she used to literally turn your room upside down in a search. She found it in my room and, even though I pleaded I was telling the truth, demanded me to pack my stuff up and leave, exiled from the family as she used her powers to take mine away. And so I left.

"One night after I was exiled twenty two years ago, my mother came to me in secret and handed me a book, one of her journals. She told me to keep it safe for her, already suspecting that my exile may have been a false accusation against me to steal my position. A few months later, once I had settled here and already changed my name to Carly Negron, I received a letter from her stating that Samuel had run away after she had named Serena successor to Alpha of the family. She knew then that I was innocent of the crimes I was accused of and was apologizing. Unfortunately, one of the rules of exile is losing your powers, so I was unable to go back to the family. I was also scared Samuel might come after me, knowing his plans were halted already. Maybe he still will, but I'll be ready for him. He'll have to get through my claws and fangs to get to the journal.

"The night I received the letter, I looked into the journal I had with me for the first time and found out why she gave it to me: inside the journal was a ritual I would be capable of doing that would restore my powers. It was then that I realized what my mother was trying to tell me that day. When she would transfer her powers to Serena, she was going to also receive the journals, books with unlimited potential to make a werewolf the most powerful being on the planet. I was appalled that my mother wrote it all, not knowing why she would research such methods to gain power when she herself wasn't malicious. Samuel wanted to be Alpha to get the journals because he was a power-hungry little fuck who would use those spells until he could rule the whole Supernatural world.

"Unfortunately, before I could do anything about him, he caused the fire that had destroyed most of the house, killing my mother but not my three younger siblings. Zeke, you were probably with Serena for most of your young life, and I'm sorry everything happened the way it did. A year later, however, another wolf came to town, and I fell in love. I lost focus on Samuel and we got married, then I found out I was going to have my baby boy. But I didn't want his powers to manifest at all. I didn't care about the family hierarchy anymore. For me, the danger had passed.

"Then, Nick's father died when Nick was only three. Killed by another wolf, of that I was sure, but we had been so happy that Samuel didn't even come into my mind as a suspect. So, I continued going, becoming the town sheriff and if anything turned out supernatural, Javier helped me cover that evidence up. Unfortunately, that has left us with a lot of unsolved cases. Then, when these wolf killings and sightings started, I was scared to even go to Javier, just wanting it not to be the only thing that has ever given me nightmares. It got worse when Nick was bitten. Even without my powers, my senses were sharp enough to at least pick him up as a supernatural when I saw him the next day.

"I'm sorry for the lies, but it seems my time has come to help stop my brother and help the legacy of the Millers live on, even if it has to be my son." She looked at Nick as she finished her story, unable to control her own tears any longer. Nick went to his mother's side and hugged her tight.

"It's alright, mom. I get why you did it, but I deserved the truth when I was bitten. It could possibly have saved us almost getting Elliot killed last night," She pulled away and looked at him, shocked. "What? Last night, I didn't know you knew I was a werewolf, so what was I supposed to say? _Hey, mom, yeah, Elliot's house just became a battleground between me and two other werewolves. I'll be home a little late.'." _Nick completed his little act by miming the phone call.

"I know you did, and I'm sorry. You're right, you had every reason not to tell me the truth last night. I'm proud you were able to fight my brother, despite him biting you. But, how did you all get him to retreat?"

Zeke leaned forward. "All Nick. He channeled an Alpha's power and threw Samuel against a tree. That was when he called Nick his nephew. I honestly don't know if I'm okay with you being alive and well, and always nearby as the family was decimated by one of our own."

"Yes, you are absolutely right, Zeke, and I have no reason to ask your forgiveness. But I do ask that you help your _nephew_ take Samuel out. I know just as much as you do about his eyes, so I'm not saying you should let Nick kill Samuel. If anyone's to do that, it's going to be me. But, only if you all want me to help you out with this."

Javier finally spoke. "I understand you had a bit of a tragic past with your family, and I completely agree with wanting Samuel to die. But, my priorities are with my daughter and Nick. And Elliot, but he's pretty useless right now."

"Fuck you, sir." Elliot laughed. "Love you, too."

"And I'm the sheriff of this city! I care about everyone in this city, and above all my son and the love of his life. If I have to protect them from my own brother, well my loyalty is to family only, not power. Now, is it agreed that I help with this?"

All the assembled people nodded, ending the conversation. Nick got up first, heading up to his room to think. Melissa looked at her father and when he nodded, she followed him, closing the door to the room before standing over the bed, where Nick laid sprawled out facing the ceiling. "Hey, you okay, baby?" Melissa asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Melissa." He looked up at her and reached for her hands. "Come here." He said in a somewhat whiny voice.

She smiled as she came onto the bed and cuddled up to him. "You're still my adorable dork, Nick. That's part of why I love you so much. To me, whatever may happen, you'll always be my sweet, adorable, dorky, loving, protective and _pleasing_ Nick Negron. Just because your mom isn't really who she says she is doesn't mean you've changed too."

"Haven't I, though? Mom didn't want me to be a werewolf, and her own brother used his hatred of her inside him to bite me. I know it was to spite her, make her think he's already won. Well, his mistake was messing with my mom… No, my family. As much as I will always be Nick Negron, I am also a Miller. Family has to stop family, before it's too late." He sighed as he stroked her arm. "But, I'll always have you, whether I consider myself Negron or Miller. You'll never give up on me even though I can be one stubborn and idiotic pain in the ass," She giggled. "We're just meant to be, and I know both of us wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're right, Nicky. We are meant to be. I just want you to stay safe. I don't know what I would do if you died, I really don't."

"I know, hon, I know. If you died I know I'd go into a deep depression for at least six months. Your death, as trivial as it seems in the game of life, would break me to the point where I would probably kill myself from not eating. That's why I can't just stay safe and not confront Samuel. I need to protect you, he knows how important you are to me. That's why the one thing I want to ask you is if I come back home with some serious wounds, you'd still help patch me up?"

Melissa nodded. "Of course, Nicky. I love you, now and forever." She kissed his cheek before nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I love you the same, Melissa." He pressed his lips to her forehead as the couple just lay there.

_**The Next Day…**_

Nick was at the state park on the east side of town, meditating on one of the grassy hills. His mother had told him that morning that Zeke had told her he was having trouble with his sense of smell. She told him to go sit in a park and meditate for a while, and he'd figure it out from there. He had figured out what she meant quite easily. He realized as he sat there in the serene landscape, he could decipher each smell. He had identified everything in his proximity and realized as well that these were the smells of fresh flowers, not just older scents.

However, there was a new smell with him now. It was sweet like vanilla but had a cinnamon-like spice to it. Opening his eyes, he identified the new scent: Melissa, who had sat in front of him. "Hiya." He greeted.

"Hiya. What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Meditating and mastering my sense of smell. I identified everything in this park, including you." He smirked at her.

"Oh, really? And what did I smell like, huh?"

"I like yours. Sweet like vanilla but spicy like cinnamon. It makes you sound like my dessert."

Melissa giggled, blushing. "Well, I am. Not right now, since you're not completely in control yet. Are you?" She said, the mischievous gleam in her eye.

"God, you know every day without that sucks more than the last but I don't know yet. I don't want to risk it if there's a chance I could go crazy. Meditating is supposed to help me with keeping my heart rate down, but I have enough trouble with that just having my gorgeous, caring, loving girlfriend on top of me, teasing me. I promise you, the next time we have sex, I'm going to blow your mind. Unfortunately, you have to wait for that just a little longer, alright, hun?"

"Yeah." Melissa pouted. "So are you almost done here, or do you want me to come back in a little while and we'll go get something to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm about done. What are you in the mood for?" He replied, standing up and pulling Melissa to him from the ground.

"Food. Bring me anywhere. Just something good, alright, baby?"

"Yes, babe, you got it." I love you."

"And I love you. Now, let's go. I'm hungry." Laughing, Nick nodded and took her hand as they walked out of the park.

_**Later That Night…**_

Nick was asleep, leaning back in one of the chairs in the living room. He let out a loud snore as Carly walked in, the noise startling her. Looking into the living room and seeing Nick asleep, she smiled and went over to the hall closet where she kept all the extra sheets and comforters. She grabbed one he had loved using when he was a kid and draped it over him, leaving the room to go fill out the reports she had brought home from the station.

Carly sat down at her desk in the small office space and sighed, running her fingers down the first report. _Officer's husband killed! Wild animal killings starting again?_ Said the top of the report. Carly couldn't help but start crying as she read the rest of the report. Suddenly, the blanket she had put on Nick was around her, along with the seventeen year olds' arms. "What's wrong, mom? What are you looking at?"

"Just some old- no, the few killings that happened around the time of your father's own death. His started that certain wave of killings. I wanted to compare the reports. Maybe Samuel isn't the only wolf around that's been killing people in the area."

"Mom, don't do this to yourself. Even if Samuel wasn't the only werewolf going on killing people, there was nothing you could do to stop it."

"That's not true, Nick. I could have used that ritual in mom's journal, but I've been saving it for when I would really need it. I have to use it soon, and not only because I want to really help out with all this."

Nick sat down on the corner of the desk. "What do you mean, mom?"

"I mean that I have to use that specific ritual during a Blue moon. Unfortunately, the next Blue moon isn't until next month, so I do have to wait. And after that, there's no way I would be able to use the ritual for another so and so years, which by that time I'll probably be dead and you'll have a little family." She smiled at the thought.

"Only as long as Melissa is still alright with the fact that our kids would probably end up as wolves." Nick laughed as he shook his head. "Mom, I know that you think this is all your fight, but it's not. It's _mine_. Samuel bit me. It might have been because he knew what I now know, but regardless, it's my fight. You don't have to put yourself through all of this stress, not with me, Melissa, Elliot, Javier, and Zeke already handling it."

Carly sighed. "I know it's your fight, Nick. I just don't want to lose my only son, whether it be to death or you letting the power get to your head."

"What power? I can _rarely_ channel an Alpha's power. And honestly, it didn't feel as awesome as I thought it might. Maybe that was because I wasn't in a hundred percent control, but still. I'm not letting any of this get to my head like that. Now, it is late and Doc wanted me and Elliot to work tomorrow, so I'm gonna head to bed. But, I needed to ask you about him, actually. Does Doc know anything about the Supernatural? About maybe me and our family?"

"You picked up on it, huh? Yes, he knows all about us. His family is actually one of many that are considered as something of a human relations department for the Supernatural. They live in areas where there is a high concentration of Supernaturals. Doc Grant's family settled here a while after us Millers, and they've been watching us making sure we don't do anything too serious. Doc probably just wants to keep his eye on you, that's all. There's no reason to think he's going to kill you."

"I know that, I just wanted to know if there was something there about it, that's all. Alright, I'm heading up. Night, mom."

"Night, sweetie. Have fun at work tomorrow, and if anything happens where Samuel is involved either on my end or yours, we'll be in touch." Nick nodded as he left the office, leaving Carly to her old police reports.

_**The Next Afternoon…**_

Nick and Elliot left the animal hospital with Doc Grant, the older man locking up the building. "Oh, Nick? Nice work figuring out the method werewolves have to alleviate pain from others. You helped out those kittens big time. I'm surprised they didn't back away from you."

Elliot was surprised that the animal doctor had mentioned werewolves, but Nick silenced him. "Thanks, Doc. Zeke told me about it, so I thought I'd give it a try. And I've never had a problem with cats, they love me. Its dogs that have never liked me. Remember when we got the Rottweiler in? The thing didn't even let me close to give it the sedative. But, Elliot and I gotta go. If Samuel is going to try anything tonight, we're gonna stop him. Oh, and mom said if you wanted we're having a Supernatural meeting at my house with dinner next weekend, and you were invited."

Doc Grant nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Nick. Tell Carly I'll be more than happy to stop by. Have a good night, kids, try not to get into trouble."

"Teen wolves are always in trouble." Nick winked at the veterinarian and laughed as him and Elliot left the clinic.

In Nick's car on the way back to his house, Elliot was able to speak. "What the hell was that about?"

"Don't worry about it. There are plenty of people in town that know about the Supernatural. Doc Grant just happens to be close to the family you could say. He's something like a representative for the Supernatural that make sure they stay out of trouble, or in come the Hunters."

"Oh. Alright then, this town just gets more upside down every day. I can't wait for all this stupid bullshit with Samuel to be over with."

"You and me both, El. Mom is stressing out over this hardcore. I want to make sure Samuel is finished before something happens to her. I honestly would rather my mom not get her powers back."

"Why not? She can teach you how to hunt deer in the woods?" Elliot cackled but stopped quickly as Nick slammed his foot on the brake, Elliot's head hitting the dashboard in front of him. "Ow, fuck."

"That's what you get for making the joke." Nick said as the duo continued on their way to Nick's home.

A while later, they were sitting in the living room of Nick's house, watching television. Melissa had also joined them but was, surprisingly, asleep on Nick's shoulder. Nick's ears twitched, his wolf senses hearing something very distant, distant enough where he couldn't even decipher what exactly caused the noise. Then he heard another noise, one that he couldn't do anything to stop from sounding: A howl.

He turned away from the TV, towards the front door of the house. "Elliot, there's another wolf around town. It's not Samuel, but it is still a calling signal. Since I don't know who is calling, I'd rather not be bothered. Plus, it'd wake Melissa up if I went anywhere." Nodding, Elliot turned back towards the television and Nick proceeded to tune out the howl from his mind.

_**Meteor Heights City Limits, Mateo Canyon…**_

The newly-arrived she-wolf finished her howl and brought her head down, panting as her wolfish face transformed back into her original features, gold changing to an emerald green in her eyes. "Where are you, Samuel? Come out and play." Her mouth twisted into a cocky smile.

_**Miller House…**_

Samuel's head veered sharply in the direction where the new howl had originated. "No, no! Why now? Why don't you quit hunting me?"

_It's revenge. When you killed Serena, you left that girl motherless. They weren't related by blood but they were as close as any mother and daughter could be._ Taunted a voice in the back of Samuel's head.

"Who the fuck asked you? Get the hell out of my head." He said.

_If Nick meets her, you may have a lot more trouble than you bargained for._ The voice said and left his head.

_**Santos Bed and Breakfast…**_

Zeke recognized the howl as well. He had met this she-wolf while visiting Serena. "What are you doing here, girl?" He asked to the sky as the new werewolf began making her way towards the city.

_**The Next Day…**_

Nick woke up to something jumping on his bed. Looking toward the foot of the bed, he saw a small kitten attacking a red dot all over his blanket. He followed the red dot to see that his mother was standing in the doorway, playing with the kitten like it hadn't just shown up in his room. "Mom? What's up with the kitten?" He asked groggily.

Carly smiled. "Well, remember when I told you that I would surprise you with your birthday gift this year?" Nick nodded. "Surprise! I didn't name him, so go crazy. Here's his current favorite thing in the world. I'll see you when I get home. Close all open windows with no screens so he can't get out and set the temperature." She threw the laser pointer and ran off.

"Yes, mom. Thank you. I love you!" He called as he heard her hurry out the front door. He turned towards the kitten to find it climbing up his leg toward Nick. He carefully scooped up the little critter and examined it. The Kitten wasn't a Russian breed but it had the color with a long single silver-gray stripe on its back. "Hmm… I shall name you Sephiroth! You're my adorable little Sephiroth. Or no, Sephy! It's shorter and cuter. Wait till Melissa sees you, she's gonna adore you." The kitten playfully bit his finger as he pet it with his other hand, smiling at the cute feline.

Nick's cell phone rang and, as he reached for it, he saw it was Melissa. "Hey, babe. Good morning. What's up?"

"Hey, hun. Not too much, but I wanted to know something. I was going to volunteer for being a camp counselor, and I wanted to know if you and Elliot were available. Apparently, three of their other guys quit and the kids are already here. I thought you'd wanna be here for the safety of keeping Samuel away from these kids."

"Yeah, sure I'll come. I'll pick up Elliot. Tell the people in charge we'll be there in about a half hour or so."

"Alright, thank you, Nick. Also, I think there's someone here looking for another werewolf." Her voice was hushed.

"Alright, stay safe. I'm on my way." He hung up and placed the kitten on the bed as he quickly got dressed, checked every window in the house, put out a small bowl of water and food out for Sephy and left the house, calling Elliot on his way out.

_**Forty Minutes Later, Meteor Heights Summer Camp…**_

Nick and Elliot pulled up to the camp at the same time, meeting Melissa at the gate as she rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be role models, and you drive down the highway here at over a hundred miles per hour?"

"Hey, you said werewolf, not me. Made priority one on my list of problems. This may be the wolf I heard howl while you were asleep at my house last night before your dad called you."

"Okay. Just come on. This trip was supposed to start ten minutes ago." The three friends made their way into the camp to find three other people dressed in volunteer counselor garb and joined them, Melissa giving Nick and Elliot matching shirts to wear like the rest of them.

The head counselor brought a bullhorn to his lips. "Alright, now that everyone's here, we can go on our nature hike. Now, I urge counselors and campers alike to avoid going off the path and, unless with a counselor, campers cannot go further than the trees with the red stripes on them. I'll lead the children into camp, counselors can talk to themselves and get to know each other if they don't already." Turning the horn off, He turned and motioned for the small mob of children to walk after him, leaving the six counselors to themselves.

Nick and Elliot were the only guy counselors, something they figured when they had first seen the other teens. Two of them, a blonde and a redhead, pulled away from the others in their own conversation. The third was a girl maybe a year or two younger than Nick, Elliot and Melissa, with blonde-streaked brown hair and emerald eyes. They knew that they had never seen this girl before. She seemed to trail behind the trio as they walked towards the main camp grounds. This didn't stop Elliot from being stupid. "So, why would Samuel go after these children?"

Nick quickly jabbed him with his elbow. "Shut up. She's following us, and we don't know what she'd think of that conversation."

"Well, I'd think that you three are a little more than meets the eye then those two cheerleaders up there." The girl said, now in front of Nick, cocking her head sideways as if analyzing him.

"Whoa." Nick said, taking a step back before locking eyes with the new girl, hers shining gold and his doing his special gold to red flash. "I knew it. There's a new one in town." Nick said, cursing his luck. "And I woke up in a good mood." He slumped as Melissa comforted him.

"Aha! I knew it! You're a wolf too. My name's Nicole. Nicole Miller." She put her hand out, Nick hesitantly shaking it.

"Nick Negron. Well, also Miller but that's a long story I'd rather not tell. You're not related to any of the Millers from here, are you?"

"Well, duh! No, not by blood, but the only woman I ever trusted was my teacher and Alpha as well as my mother. Her name was Serena Miller." Nick, Elliot and Melissa all looked at her in shock.


End file.
